Marvel's Spider-Man (film)
Marvel's Spider-Man is an upcoming American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name: Spider-Man. Produced by Marvel Studios and Sony Pictures, and distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures, it is intended to be the sixteenth installment of the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU). The film was directed by Drew Goddard, with a screenplay written by Joss Whedon and Goddard, and stars Asa Butterfield, Robert Downey Jr., Samuel L. Jackson, Tyrel Jackson Williams, Colm Feore, Ray Park, Paul Bettany, Don Cheadle and Ian Mckellan. In Marvels Spider-Man, Spider-Man (Asa Butterfield) tries to recover from the events of Captain America: Civil War, and is trained by Iron Man (Robert Downey Jr.) to be a New Avenger, while trying to uncover the secrets behind a powerful HYDRA mercenary who seems to be targeting him (Colm Feore). Plot After the events of Captain America: Civil War, ''the world is in ruins, the Avengers disbanded, and the heroes that fought in the final battle at Zemo's Fortress have no where to go. To make up for his wrongdoings, Tony Stark decides to band together several lost heroes and try to reform the Avengers. The team he forms is Captain America (Bucky), Black Panther, Vision, Doctor Strange, Black Widow and newcomer Spider-Man. After several slip-ups, Tony concludes that Spider-Man needs training before becoming an Avenger, and so begins to train him. Also, Tony decides to upgrade Spider-Man's suit from ''Civil War ''and gives him a new red and blue suit. Meanwhile, Peter struggles in high school life, as he has a crush on Mary Jane Watson. One day, while he is in school, there is a lockdown alert as a man named Adrian Toomes invades the school. He suits up and goes on to apprehend Toomes, but the latter puts an arc reactor-like device on his chest, which expands as an exo-suit for Toomes. He attacks Spider-Man and nearly kills him using his projectile blade wings but Iron Man flies into the school and presents the Iron Spider Armour Mark 2 to Peter. He blasts Toomes with a repulsor ray, allowing Spider-Man to get into the armour. Spider-Man uses the brand new mechanical arms which Stark jokingly calls Waldoes to defeat Toomes, destroying his arc reactor and rendering him powerless. Stark, impressed with Spider-Man's mastery over the new armour, decides that he might just have what it takes to be an Avenger. Later that day, Toomes is taken to the FBI, but is ratted out via HYDRA moles. He is scolded by a mysterious onlooker whom Toomes refers to as Goblin. The "Goblin" says that HYDRA did not fix Toomes' V.U.L.T.U.R.E exo-suit for no reason. It is now revealed that Goblin is an ex-HYDRA leader who is now the head of Oscorp, Norman Osborn. Goblin says that Toomes was supposed to break into the SHIELD archive and steal Richard Parker's hard drive with the exo-suit, not go after Spider-Man. Goblin wants the hard drive to access Parker's information because it contained a code which could give access to a power source that Richard had discovered. Goblin wants the power source to achieve Oscorp's goal of a sustainable future, but Goblin has a hidden agenda with the power source. Toomes apologizes for betraying Goblin, and the only reason he did so was to get the "Spider-Man", a new hero whom he tracked as far as the school. However, he is put through torture so that he doesn't do it again. Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Iron Man are trying to figure out who the man in the exo-suit was, and why he wanted to attack the school. Spider-Man is scared because he believes that the man knew his secret identity. Cast Asa Butterfield as Spider-Man/Peter Parker Robert Downey Junior as Tony Stark/Iron Man Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury Tyrel Jackson Williams as the Spyder/Miles Morales Molly Quinn as Mary Jane Watson Colm Feore as Adrian Toomes/Vulture Ray Park as Quentin Beck/Mysterio Paul Bettany as The Vision Don Cheadle as James "Rhodey" Rhodes Matthew McConaughey as Norman Osborn/Goblin Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y Sebastian Stan as James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Captain America (cameo) Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/ Black Panther Sequel There is a planned sequel for this movie, to be entitled 'Marvel's Spider-Man: Web of Shadows. 'It will have Spider-Man (Asa Butterfield), confronting his inner demons as he takes on Mysterio, a villain who wants to tear him apart from the inside. After 'Web of Shadows, 'there will be another movie entitled 'Marvel's Spider-Man: Sinister Six, '''in which Spider-Man works together with the Spyder to stop the rising threat of the Sinister Six, a HYDRA team designed to have enough power to take on the Avengers, with a single agenda: destroying Spider-Man.